


Between us

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, just two boyfriends having sex at a party, practice safe sex kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: “Feels good, ‘Kaashi?” a thick purr at the base of the neck, tongue tasting the slightly salty skin. A squeaky whine and a gasped ‘yes’ came, but it was not enough. One hand claimed the neglected cock, giving it slow, torturous pumps.“You didn’t answer me properly, kitten~” Fingers tightening around a leaking erection. A forceful push of hips, a slender body sandwiched between a sturdy wall and another, larger silhouette. “Feels good, Keiji?”





	Between us

“Are you sure no one’s here?”

A soft rustle then the soft thud of someone’s steps. A door being locked.

“Why? Scared that someone might see us~?”

A growl, another thud, this time louder, followed by a peal of soft laughter. A pair of strong arms snaked themselves around a slim waist, two bodies pressed flush against each other.

“Relax, Keiji, it’s only us two here.”

A soft sigh, then a quiet and reassuring whisper followed after. The unmistakable sound of two pairs of lips working together. Impatient hands roamed over toned chests, fingers pushing fabric aside to reveal shivering flesh.

Long digits entangled themselves in a mess of ebony hair, eliciting faint moans and hitched breaths. Tongues swirled together, mouths swallowing every breathy whimper and shaky sigh. Hands guided hips backward till back met the hard wall, bodies perfectly aligned now. Another bruising kiss, teeth tugging on plush, spit-slicked lips.

“Co-come on…”

A halt of movements.

Muffled footsteps, a body now facing the wall, palms pressed flat on its surface for support. Hips pressing themselves against a clothed rear, hands playing with the hem of the jeans. One quick movement and the trousers were pulled down. Ragged breaths, clothed erect shaft rubbing now an underwear-clad rear. An impatient groan, chest pressing against shivering back, skilled fingers taking off the pair of boxer briefs.

Cold digits sliding in between ass cheeks, prodding at a lax ring of muscles.

“Oh~? Already prepared yourself for me, Keiji~?” a husky whisper, hot air blown over a sensitive ear.

A soft whine in response, hands moving from the wall lower to spread a firm ass apart, presenting a twitching entrance. Another chuckle, two fingers sliding inside to give an experimental thrust, pulling back once a sharp gasp was heard. The hardening cock covered by a thin layer of fabric grinding against the hole, a wet spot forming on its upper part.

“Shit, ‘Kaashi, I’m dripping because of you~”

“Kuroo- ahn~” a forced pause of words due to another sinful thrust. “I swear to God… I-If you don’t fuck me right /now/, I’ll let the first stranger do me instead of my boyfriend.” The soft, rushed murmur turned into a dark, stoic threat.

Silence.

The sound of an uncapped bottle. Cold liquid spilled over long fingers, moving them back inside the tight heat to stretch and slicken it. Next, the sound of tin foil being ripped. Hands removing themselves from the curved hips to slide the cold latex over a now naked throbbing erection. Lube poured over it, digits rubbing the thick length to spread it.

One hand possessively claiming a slender waist. The other guiding the soaked member right against the puckered entrance.

“A stranger?” Lips nibbling on a reddened ear shell. “Would you let a stranger fuck you, Keiji?”

A sudden thrust. A mouth wide open, sobs mixed with euphoric moans coming out. Hips swinging back and forth, the pace slow and steady.

“Would you?”

A harsh pelvis sway. A high scream muffled by a palm pressed over tremulous lips, back arched and fingers curling into tight fists. It would’ve seemed too much, if not for a leaking cock twitching in the heated air.

“Te-ah- Tetsu~”

“That’s what I thought.”

Hot puffs of breath blowing a reddened nape. Teeth digging into the smooth flesh, lips soothing the damage with feathery kisses. Body rocking back and forth, a trembling frame writhing underneath with each thrust. Muffled cries and throaty grunts, a hand roaming over a toned abdomen. A wide palm pinning a wrist against the hard surface.

“Feels good, ‘Kaashi?” a thick purr at the base of the neck, tongue tasting the slightly salty skin. A squeaky whine and a gasped ‘yes’ came, but it was not enough. One hand claimed the neglected cock, giving it slow, torturous pumps.

“You didn’t answer me properly, kitten~” Fingers tightening around a leaking erection. A forceful push of hips, a slender body sandwiched between a sturdy wall and another, larger silhouette. “Feels good, Keiji?”

“Y-Yes! Kuroo! O-oh my God~”

A large, feline-like grin. Blown pupils focusing on a shadowed face, fingers squeezing a slim hip. Bruises bloomed on the white skin, followed by more.

“So beautiful, so gorgeous, baby. And mine only. This-” a sudden squeeze around the leaking cock, hot tongue playing with a delicate earlobe. “Is only between us, Keiji.”

Mouths clashed again. Tongue swirled around tongue, bruised lips meeting luscious ones. Hips moving in tandem, filthy cries and hushed groans following. A thin voice begging for more and larger hips obeying, ramming the tight walls with higher speed. Two men holding each other tightly, sweaty bodies caught in a sensual tempo.

A halt of movements, twitching walls clenching around a pulsating girth. A silent gasp, blue eyes closing shut before a choked mewl came, muffled by a languid, deep kiss. Thick, hot shots of sperm spurted out, landing on a hand wrapped securely around the spent cock, thumb rubbing the glans to the brink of overstimulation. The strong thrusts ended soon enough, a warm, creamy liquid filling a thin condom, while a panting mouth chomped down on a shoulder littered with reddish bitemarks.

Quietness, two pairs of arms tangled together. Stilling breaths, mouth trailing a delicate path of dainty kisses along a slender neck.

“I love you, Tetsurou.”

A burst of faint chuckling, body nuzzling a slightly damp back. An honest, warm simper pressed against pale skin.

“I know. I love you too, Keiji.”

* * *

Two people coming out of a secluded alcove. Loud basses booming sensitive eardrums and the distinct smell of alcohol welcoming the pair. No other body around.

Fingers laced together, teal blue irises meeting golden. A silent “I love you” shared amid the couple with just a mere look. Two men wearing the same loving smile.

No one else needed to know. It is just between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this poetic enough? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
